ladettefandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday for a Humble Gardener Part 2
“Birthday party.” Youmu sounded completely indifferent. She didn't care...? “Yes, I'm throwing you a birthday party.” “Master... why?” “Because, you deserve one. Plus, I can't remember the last time you smiled and genuinely had fun. I want to see you lay back and have a good time, Youmu! That would make me happy.” And I know that Youmu would do anything to make me happy. I've got her now! She can't refuse! ...Can she? “You would take delight in me enjoying myself...? I suppose... I can't refuse then.” I was thinking to myself, Bingo! Haha! Yuyuko, you are a genius! Now all that's left is the impossible: to get her into that beautiful dress Yukari should be bringing us. I don't want to push her too far, but... “Hey, Youmu... you wouldn't mind dressing the part now, would you? A beautiful birthday girl should wear a beautiful gown!” “G-g-gown?” I saw Youmu almost cringe at the thought, but she was good at keeping her composure. Her cheeks didn't turn red, her face didn't contort, but she made it clear that wearing a dress was something that she wasn't exactly interested in. I started thinking again. She sounds a little perplexed. Oh, I think I might be pushing her too far if I do this, but I really want her to wear it... “Come on now, Youmu. You'll look good in it! Please, at least try it on, for my sake.” “Bu-but, Master, I couldn't. Really. Please, spare me this.” She makes it sound like it's some sort of punishment! I thought. Spare you? Ugh. There has to be some way to get her into that gown... “Come on, Youmu. Please? I beg of you, just wear it for today...” Youmu was actually thinking about it, as she was probably thinking that making her master beg was a horrible, terrible thing to do, and yet she was so shy... It must have been difficult for her to say yes... “Master, I will wear that gown. However... I must make one request.” “What's that, Youmu?” “I must carry my swords. Even at a time like this, protecting you should come first.” Ah, her swords. Youmu always carries two powerful swords, strong enough to make even sharp-shooters and the greatest magicians of our time cringe at their sheer power and versatility. The longer sword, Roukanken, could chop 10 ghosts up at a time, and I'm not even exaggerating. The shorter sword, Hakurouken, could cut through human confusion. Don't ask me how that works; I'm no Human. But, as I can tell, if you get sliced by it and live, your mind gets elevated to some state of nirvana or something crazy like that. Imagine a human without confusion. That would be some kind of solace, to never be confused, right? Well, the only thing that is positively known about Youmu's swordsmanship style is that nobody knows anything about it. See, her father, and teacher, Youki Konpaku, strangely disappeared when she was but a child, and left her style incomplete. I guess she filled in the holes herself. Either that, or she's been kicking ass for decades with an incomplete fighting style. Either way, it's extremely impressive. “Huh,” I said, “you want to bring swords... while you wear a gown... at a birthday party? That's a rather odd request, but... whatever floats your boat, Youmu.” I was really hoping that she wouldn't bring swords at all, and for one day not focus on protecting me. I can take care of myself! Really! ...Kinda. Maybe. A little. “Thank you.” She bowed gently and walked off. Now that this issue was out of the way, I had to next make sure everyone would show up. I know Youmu's shy and doesn't want a huge, lavish party, but she deserves one! With lots of presents! Yeah! She'll warm up to it when the event gets underway, I know it! ---- Previous Chapter -- Next Chapter Return to my junk Category:Literature